Interactive voice response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer to interact with humans through the use of voice and dual-tone multi-frequency signaling (DTMF) tones input via keypad. IVR technology allows customers to interact with a company's host system via a telephone keypad or by voice, after which services may be inquired about through an IVR dialogue. IVR systems may respond with prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed.